


Elsamaren One-Shots

by Nythengail



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bunch of things, Dani is panicking part 1382929, F/F, Might post nsfw, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nythengail/pseuds/Nythengail
Summary: Bunch of One-shots. Request at my pinned. Love ya.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	Elsamaren One-Shots

She was one of a kind. 

Elsa wasn't really sure what she felt about this strange woman who walked—ran into the pub. The woman was wearing a mask and was wearing black. Elsa saw that she was also armed, having a pistol on her hand and she was breathing heavily. 

The people inside the pub was dumbfounded. The barkeep, Kristoff, waved and the woman made her way to the counter and hastily removed her mask. 

"Water." She panted. She had brown locks and her eyes were a shade of honey. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail and she was sweating. Kristoff flashed her a smile and poured her a glass of water. 

The woman sat on the stool and held her head with her hands. Elsa made her way to the counter and asked, "What brought you here?" 

The woman's head whipped in her direction. "Work. I'm supposed to help the one in charge in this town." she answered, talking the glass of water and gulping it down. 

Elsa didn't know why she suddenly felt a tug at her chest when the woman drank a glass of water. It was only a glass of water. "Another, please." Kristoff fetched her another and gave it to her. 

Elsa cleared her throat, "That would be me. I'm the sheriff." The woman smiled lazily. "Guess we'll be seeing each other around?"

Elsa gave her a smile back, "Yes we will. Would you like for me to give you a tour?"

"I'd be honored. Name's Honey—well, codename. I'm not allowed to, you know." Honey said, extending her arm. Elsa took her hand and shook it gently. 

"Sheriff Winters. Elsa Winters." They held each others hands for a while, until Elsa took her hand back.

"Are you ready?" she asked, smiling at Honey who was wearing a puzzled expression in her face. "What?"

"The tour?"

"Ah yes, the tour."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I hope y'all like it though.


End file.
